


The One with the Accent

by the_lanky_kat



Series: The Best Place for Us to Be (is by each others sides) [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - College University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roomates, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hardy Hey The Gang's Finally Together, Hunk Shay and Keith are all awkward children, Keith wants Lance to keep it in his pants, M/M, Pre-Relationship, klance, over use of italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 10:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lanky_kat/pseuds/the_lanky_kat
Summary: Hunk makes Sunday Brunch. Lance needs a new car. Matt loves sleep, but he loves his boyfriend more. Pidge introduces people to their roommate—Allura.





	The One with the Accent

**Author's Note:**

> Okay my dudes. If you're following the series from each of the individual fics instead of the Compilation Fic, I should let you know that life is going to be kicking my ass from next week on, so I'm going to try and shoot for 1 update every 2 weeks. Thanks for your patience.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this! :D

"Come on! We're going to be late!" Lance yells excitedly at Keith.

Keith gives Lance a half hearted glare as the other boy practically jumps up and down with glee.

"Why did I agree to this?" Keith grumbles, pulling on his boots.

He really doesn't know why he agreed to wake up at _7 AM_ on a _Sunday_ to go have "brunch" with Lance and his friends. This isn't even brunch! This is regular breakfast time! But at least he knows basically everyone attending.

Lance's best friend Hunk is be the one hosting along with Hunk's girlfriend Shay, but other than that Keith knows everyone. Pidge is invited "like they always are", which makes Keith wonder if that's where they've been every Sunday for the past two months. Shiro and Matt are invited because at some point in time it seems that Shiro gave Lance his number "in case of emergencies".

Shiro's probably regretting doing that if his "I want to die" phone calls are any indication. Apparently Matt and Lance are fellow "memers" and now torture Shiro day and night. Serves him right.

It's Shiro's fault this loser is in their lives now, so Keith doesn't feel sorry for Shiro at all.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" Lance urges, pushing Keith out the door.

Okay, so Lance is a good guy, and actually an alright human being, but waking up this early to get out of the apartment is pure _torture_. Needless to say, Keith isn't in the best of moods.

"Shut up!" he snaps, yanking his arm out of Lance's grip.

"No can do, Mullet Man! I'm just too excited! Man, you're going to love Hunk! He's the nicest person I know!" Lance exclaims, flinging his hands around excitedly as they walk.

Keith rolls his eyes and shoves his hands in his pockets. He _really_ shouldn't have agreed to this. He normally wouldn't have, but after spending a significant amount of time with Lance, the guy kinda grew on him. It was almost like they were... friends.

But what was the requirement for friends? Didn't they have to hang out outside of their regular places (aka the apartment)? Didn't they have to know stuff about each other? Well, in that case Keith was Lance's friend but Lance wasn't Keith's. He knew all sorts of stuff about Lance, considering the guy didn't _shut up_ , but it was kinda nice just being around someone other than his boss, his brother, and his brother's boyfriend.

But Lance still didn't know anything about _Keith_.

Keith wasn't sure what exactly that made them. Acquaintances? Roommates? Friends? Hell if he knew, and he sure wasn't asking Lance if they were friends, that could turn out to be all sorts of awkward regardless of the answer.

"Here she is!" Lance says proudly, throwing his hands out dramatically and almost hitting Keith in the face.

Keith's not sure what he's supposed to be looking at. It's just a blue car. A fairly dinged up blue car.

"What am I looking at?" Keith asks.

"This is Sapphire! My pride and joy!" Lance announces rounding the car to get into the driver's seat.

"It's... just a car," Keith mumbles, getting in the passenger's seat.

"Sapphire is a beauty! She's my first and only car!" Lance says, slapping his dashboard happily.

"Um... okay?"

Lance twists the key and the car makes a sort of dying noise that immediately makes Keith wary of the state of the vehicle. Apparently his discomfort shows on his face because Lance laughs and slaps the dashboard again.

"It's fine. She just gets like this when it's too cold, or too hot, or it's raining, or it's going to rain, or sometimes when it's humid," Lance chirps happily.

Keith makes a show of glancing outside to the perfect autumn day with all sun and no clouds of any sort in sight. He raises his eyebrows at Lance in judgement.

"Shut up!" Lance says, slapping Keith's arm in a weirdly friendly way.

"Does it—"

" _She_ ," Lance says pointedly as he backs out of the parking space.

"Fine," Keith huffs. "Does she always sound like you've dropped a toolbox full of screws in the engine?"

"She does not sound like there's a toolbox full of screws in her engine!" Lance grumbles.

He pats the dashboard in a way that Keith thinks is supposed to be reassuring to the car. He'd judge, but he does the same thing with his bike, Scarlet. Lance doesn't know about Scarlet, but if he ever found out Keith doesn't want to deal with the ' _you treat your bike the same way I treat my car so why'd you mock me?_ ' conversation Lance would probably rope them into having. So Keith keeps his mouth shut and does nothing but cringe when Lance puts on the most irritating pop song ever known to man.

What did Keith do to deserve this at 7 AM?

*****

"Stop fidgeting, Allura, it's going to be fine," Pidge says, rolling their eyes.

Allura nervously fidgets with her fingers, examining the pink and blue swirl designs on her nails. It was Pidge's idea for Allura to go to brunch and meet their friends, but Allura was admittedly nervous. What if they hated her? What if they made Pidge get a different dorm buddy? What if they thought Allura was stupid?

After all, Allura _was_ three years older than Pidge, yet Pidge was a junior as well! Plus, Pidge had said that their friends were geniuses or something! Oh god, what if they were all smarter than her and made her move out because Pidge was too smart to live with someone so dumb!

Allura nearly jumped out of her skin and Pidge placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, they're nice people," Pidge says.

Allura forced her shoulders to relax and made herself take a deep breath and calm down like her father taught her.

"I am sorry. I am just worried that they will think less of me compared to you," Allura admits.

"Well that's stupid to worry about," Pidge scoffs. "I'm always the smartest one in the room and the only one who's even close would be Matt, my brother. And he's going to hero worship you when he sees your nails anyway."

Pidge rolls their eyes when Allura gives them a questioning look.

Pidge leans in close and whispers secretively, "He's a whore for nail polish."

Allura giggles a little at that.

"And as for the others? Hunk's too infatuated with Shay to even glance at everybody else. Lance is bringing his new roommate Keith, so that's going to be all everyone talks about because _wow_ , talk about UST," Pidge says.

_What's UST?_ Allura wonders. _Is it some American thing nobody told me about?_

"And Matt's so head over heals in love with Shiro and vice versa, they're going to be making heart eyes at each other the entire time," Pidge continues. "If you wear brown and stick to the couch, they might not even notice you're there."

"Really?" Allura asked hopefully.

Pidge nods.

"Now woman up and let's get going. We're going to be late, though I don't see Keith and Lance being on time either."

*****

The second Lance walks into Hunk and Shay's apartment, his world becomes 100% more beautiful. And not just because he can smell Hunk's pancakes and bacon right now, though that is a contributing factor. It's because of _her_.

Gorgeous white hair. Beautiful blue eyes. And _look at that bod_!

"I think I'm seeing the future Mrs. McLain," Lance says to Keith, who frowns at him.

"Lance!" Hunk exclaims, drawing Lance in for a hug.

Shay looks shyly up at Lance before they both go in for an awkward embrace.

"This must be Keith!" Hunk exclaims, eyes falling upon Mr. Mullet himself.

"Yup. He can introduce himself. I gotta go work my Lance McLain magic," he says, wiggling his fingers at Hunk.

"Uh, buddy?" Hunk says, sounding strained.

"Not now, bud. Gotta introduce myself to the future Mrs. McLain," Lance answers back.

He puts on his best smile and tries his best to saunter confidently to the beauty sitting on the couch beside Pidge.

"Hello there," he says, flashing a grin. "Did you fall from heaven? Because you're an absolute _angel_."

The beautiful woman frowns deeply at Lance and scrunches her nose up in a cute way that makes something in Lance's chest flutter.

"Your ears are ugly," she growls.

Lance makes an embarrassing squeaky noise and slaps his hand over his mouth in mortification.

"Lance," Pidge says dryly as if Lance hasn't just gotten _wrecked_ by the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. "This is my dorm buddy, Allura. Allura, I'm so sorry. I thought with Keith here, Lance might keep it in his pants. I guess I underestimated how horny he is."

Lance flounders for a second and makes some unintelligible squawking noises. His whole everything just _shut down_. That was the _fastest_ he's ever been turned down. That was the _weirdest_ insult he's ever come across. All of this was delivered by the _most beautiful_ woman he's ever laid eyes on.

Thankfully, a hand slaps down on his shoulder, making him flinch in surprise and definitely not because the hand on his shoulder is squeezing so hard that it _hurts_.

"I can't _believe_ you just _left me with them_ ," Keith hisses angrily in his ear.

Lance is suddenly a lot less thankful for the hand on his shoulder.

Lance ignores the way the feeling of Keith's breath on his skin makes his cheek and neck burn pleasantly and turns to face the other boy. That is a bad idea by the way because now they're standing nose to nose and _wow_ , Keith's eyes are _really_ purple, what the hell?

Right, pretty girl, think about the pretty girl. She's the target here.

"Someone beautiful caught my eye and I couldn't help but wander over," Lance says, turning to wink at Allura whose frown deepens.

Keith's frown also deepens.

"It's rude to just _leave_ someone when they're talking to _your_ _friends_ which said someone doesn't _know_ ," Keith growls.

Lance is about to retort something, what exactly, he's not sure of, but then he realizes that Keith's kinda right, and he feels like an ass. He deflates a little bit at that thought. He knows that Keith, Hunk, and Shay are all awkward people, and he just left them there together.

"Sorry," he mumbles.

Keith sighs deeply and releases his death grip on Lance's shoulder.

"Don't do it again," Keith mumbles back. "The big guy asked me if I preferred white, chocolate, or strawberry milk and then I had to explain to him and his girlfriend that I'm lactose intolerant. It was awkward as hell."

Lance snickers at that and leans forward enough that he bumps his head against Keith's, causing them both to take a step back with blushes strewn across their faces. He had forgotten that they were so close for a second.

"UST, am I right?" Pidge mutters to Allura.

"What is UST? I've been meaning to ask," Allura says to Pidge.

Lance's eyes widen, because he knows what Pidge is talking about and there is _no_ unresolved sexual tension between him and Keith. No tension. None whatsoever.

"Uh, guys?" Hunk calls out, cutting Pidge off before they can say any more. "Food's ready!"

"Yes!" Lance cheers, both because _thank god,_ he really wants some pancakes right now and _thank god,_ Pidge isn't going to start explaining what UST means.

"Hey, has anybody seen Shiro and Matt?" Keith asks Pidge quietly.

"Nah man, they're probably making out somewhere."

"You're probably right."

*****

"OH MY GOD WE'RE SO LATE!" Shiro screeches.

Matt mumbles something incoherent and pulls the covers further over his mess of brown hair.

"MATT WAKE UP!" Shiro yells, yanking the covers away from his boyfriend. "MY LITTLE BROTHER IS IN A SOCIAL SITUATION WHERE HE MAY GET EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE AND WE'RE LATE!"

"Shiro, I love you, but _shut the hell up_ ," Matt groans, tugging the blankets back up over his head.

"MATT! GET UP! WE'RE LEAVING IN NEGATIVE THREE MINUTES!" Shiro screeches, rummaging through the dresser to find a pair of pants for himself.

"Oh my god, calm down," Matt grumbles. "I've been a physics major for six years on my way to a doctorate and you used to be pre-med. We've been permanently late for everything since 2011."

" _YOU'VE_ BEEN LATE! I HAVEN'T!" Shiro screams, throwing a shirt at Matt's head. "NOW GET UP!"

"Ugh," Matt protests, burying himself underneath the covers again.

"MATT!" Shiro screeches at an unholy decibel.

Matt grumbles something incoherent and holds the covers over his head in case Shiro tries to tear him from his blankets again. But Shiro has learned all of Matt's tricks—which aren't really tricks, Matt likes to argue, just common sense—so Shiro heads for the foot of the bed. Matt is just starting to get comfortable again when something warm brushes his foot. Matt's eyes startle open as a hand wraps around his ankle, and yanks.

Matt practically flies out from underneath the covers and into Shiro, who falls to the ground with an _umph_ noise.

"It's so fucking _cold_ ," Matt grumbles, curling into Shiro's warmth.

"Come on, come on, come on," Shiro sing-songs, lifting Matt off of him and onto the cold hardwood floor.

" _Shiro_ ," Matt whines, closing his eyes and curling into a ball.

" _Matt_ ," Shiro mimics back.

Matt cracks his eyes open again and eyes Shiro with contempt. He feels like an angry cat, like Keith's cat to be exact. Shiro is rushing around, hurriedly pulling on his socks while hobbling to the bathroom in order to probably brush his teeth or something of the sort.

Matt groans and slowly lifts himself off of the floor, slowly stretching his aching back.

"HURRY UP MATT! PUT ON SOME PANTS!" Shiro screams.

Matt huffs and rolls his eyes, "The things I do for love."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you have a wonderful day! :D


End file.
